Family Reflections
by rpalaniy
Summary: The 3 families live together, follow them as they experience love, acceptation, etc
1. Protection

The Scarlet Letter : A Rin and Sesshomaru Romance

Chapter 1

A young women barely at the peak of womanhood, stood amidst a crowd of angry and disgusted villagers. Words of contempt hatred and absolute disgust filled the air "demon whore" "hell's spawn" and other profanity were directed at the lone girl however, the girl in question stood tall and proud and in her arms she cradled a newborn child ;with hair as white as silvery as frosted snow, and two adorable puppy ears that instantly indicated her parentage, a hanyou, the offspring of a demon and human. Laid content within her mother's tender embrace unperturbed by the noise, unaware of the words thrown towards her, her two golden eye stared at her mother and cooed gently. The mother in question glanced down at her precious daughter and smiled gently. The crowd demanded to know the father of the child so that they could find and kill him for bringing about a dangerous creature in their small village. However he would remain a secret for she refused to give up the name of the child's father, her lover, and lord husband. For her love for him transcended her life itself.

In the forest a silent white ethereal figure watched the scene, more specifically at the mother and child with tender, soft eyes. His beautiful daughter and his wife, his beloved, the mother of his daughter. The enigmatic figure was the lord of western land Sesshomaru. He would have approached them and sliced all the villagers into unidentifiable goo had it not been for his beloved's warning on the eve of their daughter's birth, she had feared the reaction of the villagers towards him. His darling Rin was concerned for him while her life was in greater danger than his. He would take them home this night along with his little brother's family and slayer's family He would not leave them in the care of these humans any longer.

Rin glanced towards the forest and saw her husband staring at her, even if it was just a moment saw the love and sadness that he held in his eyes for her along with the pride and joy he held for his little heiress. She knew that by tonight she would be on her way back to their home is the great palace in the western lands.

The villagers after yelling and seething at Rin till their throats turned sore, began to disperse each to their individual huts and no doubt to further curse her and her child. Rin heaved a great sigh and returned to her hut that she shared with her brother and sister in law Inuyasha and Kagome, the both of them had stood by her during this ordeal and in the process putting their family in danger. Both of them had pleaded with her to not go out and face the wrath of the villagers, and Inuyasha and Kagome had stood outside with her and signified their support for their new family member. Joined with them were Miroku, Sango and their children . Rin were eternally grateful to both of her families and adored them all dearly, her husband too appreciated their help and support and since the destruction Naraku and the return of Kagome the princes of the western land had reconciled and formed an endearing and strong family bond. Rin sat down and laid her daughter to bed, while Inuyasha spoke "I am sorry that you have to go through that Rin it was the same with our children and Kagome, thankfully like you she stood strong along with the support of Miroku and Sango". " It is alright Inuyasha nii-san. Thank you so much for your help, and support" said Rin . Kagome spoke gently " that is what family is for after all we would not want you or your little one to have been hurt, kami-sama knows what Sesshomaru onii-sama would have done if it had". Inuyasha scoffed "Keh probably would have melted the entire village" there was an agreeable round of giggles in the room. As evening began to settle Inuyasha went along with his adopted son Shippo to find meat, while walking through the village they received dark looks and scowls, the group persevered on into the forest when Inuyasha sensed Sesshomaru's aura. " Thank you little brother, I am indebted to you" " heh do not worry about it Sesshomaru like Kagome said that is what family is for ne?" " hmm Indeed" . "Ahh Sesshomaru- sama what brings your lord ship to our humble abode" asked a happy Miroku " Little brother and you as well Houshi gather your families I am taking all of us to our palace"


	2. Preparations

* * *

"Our palace" asked a confused Inuyasha " Indeed, little brother are you not our father's son ? The second prince to the Western lands? The palace is yours as well." Silence met the

unusual show of acceptance from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha smiled and hunted some rabbits for supper and started home. When they arrived Kagome welcomed Sesshomaru and set

about making some stew. While dinner was being made Sesshomaru reemphasized the reason for his visit " As I told Inuyasha before I would like to have both your families at

Inuyasha and my palace, it will safer for our families and the children will have the best education, weapon training and other benefits of being raised in a royal family" a light silence

permeated the hut and then Kagome spoke " Thank you Sesshomaru onii-sama for your invitation , we will be honored to come with you" " as are we Sesshomaru sama" said Miroku

" then it is agreed we will settle everything else when we reach the palace, but for now let us hurry, I overheard some of the villagers talking about harming your families, get the

children together they will be the first targets of the villagers wrath" " look at you Sesshomaru -onii san being so fatherly, not even a day old and your daughter has you around her

tiny finger" said Kagome jokingly "hnn" the hut was filled with giggles, without warning 2 blurs ran into Sesshomaru's lap Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter a girl of 2 and Sango and

Miroku's son of 5 found themselves on Sesshomaru's lap squealing with joy " uncle sesshoru!" "We've missed you", "your baby is so cute" " what's her name" and other flurry of

questions bombarded Sesshomaru who had a amused looked on his face " maa maa leave your poor uncle alone" said kagome "well then get ready you two "uncle Sesshomaru is

taking you both to the palace" "but mama why?" asked izayoi " because the village is too dangerous for my little one" "is yoshi comwing wive us?" "of course iza uncle Miroku and

auntie sango as well" "and you and papa and shippo -nii sama?" "Everyone will be coming iza-chan we are not leaving anyone behind" " Izayaoi, rest assured little one everyone will

be coming as your mother said we are not leaving anyone behind" "hai uncle sesshoru" " now go get your things" said Sesshomaru gently kneeling down and stroking iza's head. "

rin...my love" " hai" "come with me, bring my heiress" rin gracefully rose from her place by the hearth, picked up their daughter and followed her lord husband outside the hut " my

love I have needed you for so long ,since you came to this village I have worried about you, your safety, our child " as he brought her into her embrace sandwiching their child

between them . A tiny whine brings their attention the little bundle between them " here my lord you have not held her yet, and she has been fussing since she you came" rin said

Sesshomaru tenderly cradled his daughter into his arms, he was amazed at the small being that seemed so fragile that a single movement might break her he started to panic what if

he did not know how to take care of her, how good of a father would he be I mean he had not been able to take care of Inuyasha as a child after his mother died, how will he/can he

take care of a being that cannot speak, or take care of itself Rin's voice broke through his anxiety wracked brain " Sesshomaru sama, do not worry you will be a great father" she

always somehow knew what he was thinking or feeling and still amazed him to no end "how can you be sure rin, what if she does not like me, what if I make a mistake, I've regretted

all the treatment I have shown to Inuyasha , what will happen if .." she giggled " I'll leave you two alone, get to know her a little; she cannot be much different, she is your daughter

after all" with that she went back into the hut. The little bundle in his arms

looked up at her father with her golden eyes just like her cousins and father " hello little one" he gently stroked his clawed finger down her cheek pressure almost nonexistent and up

to her puppy ears " I really do not know if I will be a good father, but I promise you I will love you and protect you and do everything I can to make you happy" the little baby smiled

at her father who in turn tucked the child under his chin a gave her a tiny kiss on her temple " my precious little daughter , my little one, my little baby " " now what should I name

you.... Hikari, the light in my life" the baby giggled " hn I guess you like the name as well...fine Hikari it is" giving her a final nuzzle walked back in to the hut where he was meet by a

smirking Inuyasha ' heh, never thought you were the cuddly type Sesshomaru , children have that effect, just you wait till she gets older she'll have you bending to her every whims

and wills, I have the same problem with iza; and you'll find that you would be willing to go the ends of the world to make them happy" "papa iza's problem?" asked a teary izayoi "Ie

ie iza-chan papa is joking Iza is papa's world, " said Inuyasha as he carried his daughter into a embrace " now have you gotten your things together" " mmm" how bout yoshi ?" "hai

papa yoshi is ready wen we goving" " right now iza get yoshi and we'll be on our way" said Sesshomaru.

****Gomen -Nasai mina, for the long wait thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter and please review to this chapter as well thank you


	3. AirTrip

The children were ecstatic. Any time Sesshomaru came around to the village he would lead the 2 tots to the outskirts of the village and transform into his animal form and take them on his back and flew around the village, much to the delight of the children, and the amusement of the parents. Izayoi had a tendency to squeal each time leaving Sesshomaru to suffer a temporary deafness afterwards but yet he still did it. He had adored both children since their birth. Yoshi was quiet and calm, Izayoi like her parents was full of life and always seen smiling,caring for someone even at her tender age, both of their parents had welcomed Sesshomaru and Rin, into their families despite him being a youkai and not to mention the countless times he had tried to kill them. But yet they did so, he had questioned them about any ulterior motives they may have had by welcoming him, Miroku's response was " Sesshomaru sama, Inuyasha and Kagome have become our brother and sister, without them we would not have been the way we are now, and since Inuyasha is our brother you are as well"" you have overcome your initial distaste for humans and mated Rin, if this is not enough proof then I do not know what else I can say to convince you that we embraced your family into ours without any sinister motives". Sesshomaru knew that even though Haru and Izayoi were not his pups he would do anything for them. This one of the reason that he had decided that allowing his brother's family and pack to continue to stay on at the village was not in the question.

That was why they entire group Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Izayoi, Yoshi,and Hikari were on their way to the western palace. The two children, Rin and the baby rode on Sesshomaru's animal form, Sango and Miroku on Kirara, Shippo in his balloon form and Kagome and Inuyasha on Ah-Hun. They had decided to keep to the sky as it reduced the chances for an ambush by angry villagers, or bandits. The children loved the feeling of the wind blowing through their hair,even the baby was squealing and cooing excitedly and Rin was absolutely full of joy and of course it was very hard to not be happy, it was contagious.

The trip was long and it was not long until the children started getting drowsy, hungry and cranky, the travel was even affecting the adults. So the procession landed in an open field that was conveniently situated by a hot spring and stream. Sesshomaru transformed carrying both a sleeping Izayoi and Yoshi, setting them both down on a blanket that Rin and Kagome had already spread on the ground, and getting the food set out. "ne onii-saan, how much longer till we reach the palace" asked Kagome " not much further now, half a day's travel, and even quicker since we are all flying,in any case why do you , Rin and Sango enjoy the hot spring. I bet it has been a long time since you've all did so" " but Sesshomaru sama, we have to get dinner ready, and the baby, iza-chan and Yoshi-chan are still sleeping" said Rin " I assure you Rin-chan this Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and The houshi are more than capable of taking care of three children, and getting us something to eat. Now go" "yeah Kagome go, you been wanting to go for a long time, and don't worry about anything" said Inuyasha who had just came back with enough firewood to last them the night, and Miroku who setting up the fire pit. "well if you're sure" "we are, now go take ah-un with you as well as Kirara they will be good protection" .

As the girls set out to the hot spring Sesshomaru was able to get a wild boar, cleaned and prepped for cooking." as they waited for the boar, they talked, about the past, about the many times that all of them had camped out in an open field on their search for Naraku. At which time the children begin to stir and their respectable fathers tended to them "imagine these hand that once held swords are now caring for a fragile child", " the fates are tricky" Sesshomaru said as he cradled his daughter. " indeed they are but that is life, you are not complaining are you Sesshomaru about taking care of your daughter because if I remember correctly Rin would have some choice words for you if you did judging by the words and screams while she was in labor" Inuyasha and Miroku laughed " I recall her saying something about putting up a barrier around her bed after this, and if my ears deceived me which it doesn't I think heard the word castration mentioned somewhere amongst her curses" Inuyasha ssaid before he and Miroku were rolling around the ground in Sesshomaru looked on blushing madly, the children looking at their father confusingly "do not mind them children, they have temporarily lost their minds, I simply need to remind them of what Sango and Kagome said to them while they were in labor" With the mentions of retribution the two men settled down.

Shippo was entertaining the children with is kitsune tricks when the women arrived, "Ahh sesshomaru -nii chanthat soak, was just amazing thank you." "do not mention it girls, now come and eat." After the filling feast, the family settled down to sleep. a large blanket was set out for the three families and sesshomaru transformed into his dog form and the children immediately rushed to his side and snuggled in as he used his tail to cover them. and the other parents set out their bed rolls and commenced in to chatter and gossip as the stars came out the chatter died out and the entire campsite went to sleep one by one.

*** I am soooo Sorry for the long wait, i promise to update more frequently. Metalogic really drags you down... :) well enjoy are please review,i like them. ja ne! mina san


End file.
